


Lucky Guy

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [74]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just two weeks after Castiel introduced them, Benny and Dean were dating and Benny felt like the luckiest guy in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/654824.html?thread=88065000#t88065000) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Benny stood a little ways away from the front entrance of the school, waiting for Dean to get out of detention so they get burgers from the diner down the street. He still couldn’t quite believe he was dating the most popular guy in school. He’d been prepared to just keep his head down and hope for the best after having to move from Louisiana to Kansas in his senior year of high school. But somehow things had turned out far better than he could have ever dreamed.

Within weeks, he had a good group of friends, and it hadn’t taken long for his new friend Castiel to introduce him to Dean, the star football player and the guy all the girls and guys in the school wanted to get with. Handsome as he indeed was, pretty soon, Benny had seen that Dean was an engineering whiz and a giant nerd as well.

All in all, way too good for a newcomer like Benny, with nothing much to offer than his skills in the kitchen and unfailing politeness. He just wasn’t the sort of guy that Dean was supposed to fall for.

But apparently he had.

Just two weeks after Castiel introduced them, Benny and Dean were dating and Benny felt like the luckiest guy in the world. It hadn’t been all smooth sailing in the months since then, but Benny wouldn’t trade what they had for anything. Even moving back to Louisiana, as much as he’d thought about it when they first moved north.

“Benny!”

He turned, a smile growing on his face when he saw Dean charging down the steps toward him. An answering smile was on his boyfriend’s face, despite the split lip he’d sustained in a fight that morning, and Benny felt his heart melt a little.

“Ready for burgers, cher?” he asked, reaching out to entangle his fingers with Dean’s.

“Hell yeah!” Dean replied, pulling Benny toward the Impala Dean’s dad had recently given him as a birthday present. “And I need extra fries after having to put up with Mr. Grandon for an hour after class. That dude is the worst.”

 _Yeah_ , Benny thought as he climbed into the car, _I’m a real lucky guy_.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
